


Strip (And Trip)

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boyfriends, Confessions, Consensual Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings, Psychopaths In Love, Scars, Season 2, Season 2 Canon Divergence, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Strip Tease, Very Mild Ones Though, Wine, and Takeout, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Written for the following prompt and set during Season 2, with Oswald living in Edward's apartment. Post Mr. Leonard."I know you haven't taken any fanfic prompts in a while but I'd like to propose to you a little idea I had earlier: Ed attempting a striptease (maybe drunk) for Oswald and falls over, which sends them both into a giggling fit, followed with some gentle sex."





	Strip (And Trip)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in past tense for a while, and I wanted to give it a whirl. No beta. I had a lot of fun writing this, not going to lie. I'm working on two other really long fics at the moment, so I procrastinated by writing this. You're welcome. They'll be worth the wait, I hope. Perhaps this will be as well.

They’d indulged in too much wine and too much takeout, but it was the happiest Oswald had been since his mother was taken from him. Even more so than their thrilling affair with Mr. Leonard earlier in the week. Edward looked flushed from the wine, a blush staining his cheeks. His dark eyes twinkled with mirth.

“I’m so full,” Edward said, stumbling off the stool and collecting his plate. “Did you want more?”

“Oh, no,” Oswald replied, standing to follow him with his own plate. Edward carefully navigated over to the sink and dumped his plate, yelping adorably when he turned to find Oswald following him so closely.

“Thank you,” Edward said, taking his plate and adding it to the pile. “You should pick out a movie, I’m going to clean up.” Oswald made his way over to Edward’s VHS collection, but the pickings were slim. A fair deal of horror, even more science fiction, a high percentage of romance considering that Edward was a bachelor, and to top it off: most of it was at least twenty years old. He grabbed a Western, noting that it was already rewound and getting the television set up. Bored with his task, he headed back towards the kitchen area to watch Edward tidy up. He put their leftovers in the fridge but left out the bottles of wine, no doubt assuming that they’d have more. Oswald walked over to the sink and quickly washed their plates; they’d both used chopsticks and their glasses were still in use. 

“Thank you,” Edward said again as he brushed by him, squeezing between Oswald and the kitchen island. “I can make popcorn? I have kernels. Shouldn’t take too long.”

“I’ll pass,” Oswald said. Watching Edward stumble around, banging his hip on the corner of the island… it made him want to sit Edward down on the couch all the sooner. Oswald had imbibed the vast majority of the alcohol, but Edward was definitely showing what little he had indulged in. “Let’s just sit down.”

Oswald walked past him to the couch, plopping down dramatically and immediately stealing the blanket. Edward grabbed the wine and their glasses off the table, and damn, Oswald should have done that. Edward nearly tripped over the end of the carpet on his way, but caught himself. Thankfully, the wine in their glasses was low, and it didn’t spill. Edward giggled and laid his burden on the table. 

“It’s so hot in here,” Edward said, pulling his sweater off and throwing it over the back of the couch. He did look flushed, but that might have just been the alcohol. “Are you _cold_?”

“No, I just like to be cozy.” Oswald loathed the cold, but Edward’s apartment was usually very mild. Edward loosened his tie like it was suffocating him and threw that somewhere as well. 

“Didn’t think I was getting a strip tease,” Oswald joked, the wine loosening his tongue. Edward froze, and Oswald would have done anything in that moment to take it back. 

“Did— did you want one?” Edward stuttered, clapping a hand over his mouth immediately afterwards, like he couldn’t believe he’d just said that. Oswald’s jaw dropped. Was Edward being serious? He was a lousy actor, that much was true. Up to this this point, every one of his actions towards Oswald had been sincere, but that didn’t mean anything. Oswald narrowed his eyes, ready for the moment Edward revealed he’d been laughing at him, but Edward looked more embarrassed than he looked like he was trying to trick Oswald into embarrassing himself. He made the decision to take Edward’s ‘slip’ at face value. He could always kill him if Edward truly had been making fun of him, as lovely as his company had been thus far.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Oswald said, throwing the blanket over the back of the couch. Edward swallowed, fingers reaching for the buttons at the collar of his shirt. He popped the first one open, then turned to face away from Oswald. When he’d gotten about halfway down, he cast a shy look over his shoulder at Oswald, who was still sitting in the same position, transfixed by Edward’s every move. He was actually undressing for him. Edward pulled his shirt free from his pants and let it slip down to reveal his shoulders, still watching Oswald. He toed off his shoes and turned back to face him, undoing his belt buckle with shaking hands. Oswald couldn’t believe Edward would do something like this for him, without question. He hadn’t even said he’d wanted him to, really. Edward glanced back up at him, and Oswald finally realized he’d been waiting for approval this entire time. Oswald swallowed thickly.

“You’re doing wonderfully, Edward,” he said, voice lowered in pitch entirely unintentionally. Edward smiled bashfully and pulled the belt free, letting it drop to the ground. He popped the button on his slacks and undid the zipper agonizingly slowly. Oswald watched with rapt attention as Edward let them fall naturally to the floor, eyes glued to every inch of pale skin that was slowly revealed. Edward had _very_ nice legs. He stepped out of his trousers, and then tripped.

Oswald caught him under the arms and pulled Edward on top of him. Edward’s knees knocked hard into the wood of the frame, but Oswald would rather that than his— admittedly —handsome face. 

“Sorry,” Edward gasped. “I’m such a klutz, this is so embarrassing—“

“It’s actually really sexy,” Oswald said. Edward’s curly fringe had flopped forward into his face. Oswald liked the look of it. “You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever had in my lap.”

“Am I— were there—?” Edward flushed, seemingly unable to finish his question.

“You’re the only one,” Oswald confessed, understanding his meaning all the same, “but I still don’t want you to stop.” Edward searched his face and then leaned in, bringing their mouths so close together Oswald could feel his breath. Edward hesitated, seemingly waiting for Oswald, who closed the gap between them impatiently. Edward moaned, slipping his arms around Oswald’s shoulders and pressing his chest to Oswald’s, arching against him. Oswald pressed his hands into Edward’s back, keeping him there. Edward opened his mouth against Oswald’s, and Oswald mimicked him, letting their tongues meet. He ran his hands down Edward’s back, slipping under his shirt. Oswald put his thumbs beneath the hem of Edward’s undershirt, intent on rucking it up his back and chest, but Edward froze and pulled away. 

“Sorry, just— it’s a mess back there,” Edward said. “I don’t want you to—“

“Scars?” Oswald interrupted.

“Yes,” Edward sighed, “I understand if you don’t want to—“

“You’ve seen mine,” Oswald said. “Do you honestly think I’m so petty that I’d care about something that trivial?”

“Well—“ Edward began skeptically.

“Don’t answer that,” Oswald snapped, “This is different. I don’t care what you look like, Edward. I like you regardless.” Oh, that had been a slip.

“I—“ Edward paused, “I like you, too.” Oswald felt a thrill go through him at this. He knew already that Edward was fascinated with him, but to actually _like_ him? No one _liked_ him.

“I would hope so,” Oswald said, eyeing Edward up and down meaningfully. He needed to play this cool. Edward blushed.

“You know what I mean,” he said, digging an accusatory finger into Oswald’s chest. It hurt a little. 

“Are you going to continue?” Oswald asked, tugging on the hem of Ed’s white undershirt. Edward took his finger back and reached behind himself, tugging his shirt and undershirt over his head and then stopping suddenly.

“Ed?” Oswald called.

“Um…” Edward replied, shifting his seat on Oswald’s thighs. “I think I’m stuck.” Oswald couldn’t help himself, he barked out a laugh. 

“It’s not funny!” Edward whined. “Are you going to help me or not?” Oswald could only imagine Edward’s pout, head stuck in his shirt as it was. 

“Alright, alright,” Oswald soothed, wiping away a tear of mirth. He helped Edward pull the fabric over his head, shirt and undershirt tangled together. The button-down became stuck at his wrists, and Edward flapped his arms, striking Oswald in the face with his clothing.

“Sorry!” Edward exclaimed, reaching out to touch him and then realizing his hands were still comically trapped. 

“Just hold still,” Oswald said, undoing the buttons of Edward’s sleeves and freeing him. He threw the offending garment away and finally, _finally_ , got a chance to admire Edward’s figure. He was skinny, ribs peeking out when he breathed. His collar bones were defined, and Oswald swiped a tongue over them.

“Oh,” Edward said, hand coming up to hold the back of Oswald’s head as he licked over his neck. 

“Please.” Oswald liked the sound of that, biting a pronounced muscle in Edward’s throat and then soothing over it with his tongue. He ran his hands up Edward’s back and was surprised by what he felt there. He continued to leave hickies all over Edward’s throat, distracting him while his fingers explored the many ridged textures and lines on Edward’s back. Edward suddenly pushed him, pinning his shoulders to the couch. 

“Do you want to have sex?” he said in a rush. Oswald took in the dark color of his eyes, the way his hair was going even more curly. His cheeks had turned pink, neck red where Oswald had marked him, and even his pale chest was becoming flushed. He nodded. Edward seemed to take that as assent, climbing back off him.

“I’ll— I’ll be right back.” Oswald watched him go, eyeing the way his hips and backside shifted with every step. The scars were noticeable, but old, and of far less interest to him. His underwear was very small, Oswald realized, gaze locked on Edward’s rear as he bent to retrieve supplies from his bedside. Very, _very_ small, he corrected. And it was all he’d been wearing as he’d straddled Oswald mere moments ago, aside from his socks. The understanding that this was really happening finally hit Oswald. He should have showered, he panicked, sniffing quickly at his arm pit. He hadn’t prepared for this… Edward had really been on top of him… wearing only _that_. He began to sweat, making him even more nervous about his appearance, and generating yet more sweat. Edward finally returned in the midst of his crisis.

“Ed—“

“We should—“

“Sorry, go ahead,” Oswald said, cutting himself off.

“I— we should do it on the bed,” Edward said. Oswald’s heart skipped a beat.

“Yes, of course,” he said, standing. Edward nodded, biting his nails and turning to go back to the bed. Oswald followed, pulling off his borrowed flannel pajama shirt. Edward crawled onto the middle of the bed and sat, back against the pillows. He somehow managed to look adorable and alluring at the same time, clad only in tiny plaid boxer briefs, socks, and his glasses. Oswald didn’t feel as self-conscious as he normally might, shirtless as he was. The bandages around his chest were a decent cover, and he’d lost some of the paunch around his middle from his close brush with death and being subsequently unconscious and bedridden. He followed Edward onto the bed, pausing when he reached Edward’s bent legs. Edward shifted them apart and beckoned him forward, and he found himself between Edward’s knees, hovering over him. Edward lifted a hand to the back of his neck, pulling him down onto a kiss.

Now that the awkwardness was aside, he found himself entirely focused on kissing Edward. He bumped his nose on Edward’s glasses several times as he changed the angle of the kiss, figuring out what worked. Edward swiped a tongue over his bottom lip, and Oswald opened his mouth. He licked past Edward’s lips and felt and electric current go through him as their tongues met again. Edward moaned beneath him, and Oswald could _feel_ it in his chest. He carefully lowered himself on top of Edward, letting their hips meet. Edward squirmed under him and whined, breaking the kiss. He was hard, Oswald realized, rolling his hips up to meet Oswald.

“Have you done this before?” Edward asked, dodging Oswald’s continued attempts to kiss him.

“No,” Oswald said, lowering his hand to cup Edward’s cock through his underwear. He rubbed at it, wondering if Edward would like the same things he liked.

“ _Ah_ , okay— _Oswald!_ Hold on, hold on,” Edward panted, grabbing Oswald’s wrist. “Do you know how it works?”

“I have the gist of it,” Oswald said. You didn’t live the kind of life he did without constantly hearing about _it_. Sex. Men with women, and women with women, and men with men. He knew more than he might have preferred about all of it. He just hoped Edward wasn’t going to ask him to do anything strange. He’d heard enough horror stories. 

“Good, so did you want to… get me ready?” Edward asked, turning shy again at the mention of specifics. Oswald found it very cute.

“You want me to top?” Oswald clarified. Edward could also have meant that he wanted Oswald to blow him, lube him up… any number of things.

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind,” Edward said, picking nervously at the sheets. 

“I definitely don’t mind,” Oswald said. “You have lube?”

“Yes. Here, put this on,” Edward said, handing him a green latex glove. Oswald wasn’t aware people normally used gloves when engaging in this type of thing. You learn something new every day, he mused. He snapped the glove on, Edward handing him the lube. Oswald left it by Edward’s hip and kissed him deeply on the mouth, then down his jawline. He lingered on his throat and collarbones again, because Edward seemed to like that. Oswald slid his hand down to cup Edward through his boxers once more, leaving more marks on his neck as he massaged him. Edward bucked into his hand and moaned, and Oswald could feel the vibration in his throat, under his lips. He kissed a straight line down Edward’s chest and stomach, feeling Edward move to press up into each one. 

Oswald sat up, admiring his handiwork. Edward seemed to appreciate what he’d done to him. He was flushing beautifully, chest heaving, eyes darkened to nearly appear black. His neck was a patchwork of Oswald’s marks, and Oswald felt a thrill go through him knowing they’d last, that others were going to see and know that Edward _belonged_ to someone else…

No. It wasn’t that serious. They were both young, drunk… they both had urges and were merely using another available and able person to fulfill that. Edward liked him, was possibly even his friend, but there wasn’t a _chance_ he was looking for something more than casual from Oswald. He hooked his fingers into Edward’s underwear and waited, pulling them down his legs when Edward nodded his assent. And down, and down. My, but Edward did have incredibly long legs. Oswald returned his attention to what lay between his legs. He had a perfectly average cock, hair trimmed neatly. It curved gently up toward his stomach now that it was free, blushing pink most noticeably at the head. Oswald coated the glove with lube and pressed fingers to his rim, bending to kiss Edward’s belly. A hand came down to pet his hair as he circled Edward’s entrance, gently stroking the soft, wispy strands. Oswald enjoyed the sensation, continuing to press wet, open-mouthed kisses across Edward’s flat stomach.

After a few minutes of just massaging him, Oswald slipped a finger inside with ease. He kissed back up Edward’s body, claiming his lips again now that he had a feel for what he was doing. Oswald licked deep into his mouth as he added another finger, gliding inside as easy as the last, Edward moaning appreciatively underneath him. Oswald pulled back, curious.

“Have you—“ he stopped himself, realizing he may not like the answer, seeing as he was a _massively_ jealous man. It was too late, Edward was watching him curiously. Oswald curled his fingers inside of Edward, making him shudder and squeeze his eyes shut with a low moan, thighs trembling. It only lasted a few moments, and then his eyes were back on Oswald, expectant.

“Have _you_ done this before?” Oswald finished. Edward seemed accustomed to having something inside of him. Oswald knew from experience that the first time he’d experimented on himself he’d found it unremarkable at best and uncomfortable at worst.

“I— I’ve only ever been with Miss Kringle,” Edward panted. “But I— I have things I like to use. I like having something inside of me.” Oswald’s eyes widened. So, Edward didn’t just use his fingers, he had _toys_. That was something Oswald hadn’t tried. 

“Does this feel good?” Oswald asked, twisting and scissoring his fingers inside of Edward.

“Yeah, it actually— _OH_ — in some ways it feels better, because I don’t know what you’re going to do,” Edward said, hips rolling down onto Oswald’s hand. He pulled his fingers free to add more of the lubricant, slipping three back inside. Edward slammed his hand down onto the bed and arched, a high-pitched whine ripped from his throat. 

“I’m glad,” Oswald smirked, caressing his prostate and admiring how Edward jolted beneath him. 

“Do you… do you like it?” Edward asked, hand flying to his mouth to stifle another loud moan as Oswald opened his fingers, stretching his rim. 

“Not really,” Oswald said, focusing on keeping the slide of his fingers even and opening Edward comfortably and efficiently. “Prostate doesn’t do much for me, or maybe I just wasn’t doing it right.”

“You’re doing it right,” Edward assured him, clutching at the sheets. “You’re definitely doing it right.” Oswald smiled, bending over Edward again to suck at his chest, licking over his nipples. He bit down, the sound of Edward crying out above him music to his ears. 

“Maybe you’re just sensitive,” Oswald teased, licking a stripe up his neck. Edward shuddered in response, the perfect demonstration.

“I’m okay with that,” Edward said, “Just don’t stop. Feels so good.”

“You don’t want my cock?” Oswald said, crooking his fingers up. Edward yelled and arched again. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” he panted, “you can stop if you do that instead.” Oswald pulled his fingers free.

“Condom?” Oswald asked, standing and taking the glove off. He dropped it in a waste basket by the bed while Edward pulled a condom free from the box he’d fished out earlier. Oswald pulled his pants down. Edward didn’t have any underwear to offer him, so when he stepped free of them he was nude save for the bandages around his chest. Edward’s gaze was fixed between Oswald’s legs, and he resisted the strong and insistent urge to cup himself in both hands and hide his genitals from Edward. 

“Can I—?” Edward crawled to the end of the bed and reached a hand out, stopping a hair’s breadth from touching him. He looked up at Oswald through dark lashes, and Oswald nodded. Edward took him in hand, stroking him and then pushing his foreskin back. Edward himself was circumcised, and Oswald patiently allowed him to play with his cock, if only because it felt _incredible_. Precome began to bead at the tip, and Edward caught it on his thumb, smoothing it down the length of him. Edward stopped suddenly, ripping open the condom and carefully rolling it down Oswald’s length. 

“I want to—“ he softly kissed the tip of Oswald’s cock, and Oswald’s leg almost gave out.

“On the bed,” Oswald ordered, Edward immediately scooting back to give him room. If Edward took him into his mouth, there was not a doubt in his mind he wouldn’t last long. He retrieved the lube and applied more over the condom, moving back between Edward’s legs. Taking himself in hand, he pressed the tip between Edward’s cheeks. 

“Ready?” he asked, slowly pushing forward when Edward nodded enthusiastically, glasses slipping down his nose. He pushed them back up and then bit his hand, stifling a whine as Oswald slid forward until he was balls deep inside of him. Edward brought his hands up to Oswald’s shoulders, digging his nails in. Oswald flinched, and Edward immediately ripped his hand from his bad shoulder.

“Sorry!” Edward said, voice at least an octave higher than usual.

“You alright?” Oswald asked, spitting on his hand and sneaking it between them to stroke Edward’s cock.

“More than alright,” Edward said, sounding breathless. “I like the stretch. You can move.” Oswald let go of Edward’s cock, leaning over him on both elbows. He circled his hips into Edward, watching his expression for any sign of discomfort. Edward slid his hands down Oswald’s back, pressing him closer as he slowly began to rock his hips into Edward. 

“Still good?” Oswald asked, finding his breath was coming a little short already. 

“Really good. Kiss me?” Edward asked, running a hand into Oswald’s hair to pull him down. Oswald went willingly, meeting Edward’s lips and pressing him back into the mattress with mouth and hips. Edward lifted one leg around Oswald’s waist, using it as leverage to help meet the steady roll of his hips, bringing him in deeper. Oswald broke the kiss, gasping for air. Edward was so tight and hot around him; he’d never felt this before. He planted wet kisses over Edward’s face, on his cheek, his brow, under his ear. Oswald was much closer than he wanted to be, yet Edward seemed to be enjoying the slow and gentle pace as much as he was. 

Maybe they were so languid because of the wine, but Oswald was in no hurry to finish. Having Edward under him, gasping and moaning at each thrust he made inside of him, was perfect. If it never ended, it would be too soon. Edward found his lips and stole more kisses from him, eyes screwed tightly shut in concentration. He whined and clawed at Oswald’s back, writhing under him. 

“I’m close,” Edward whimpered into his ear, sending shivers down Oswald’s spine. 

“Touch yourself,” Oswald said, feeling his own orgasm approaching. He knew he would not be able to summon the coordination to continue stroking Edward when his own climax overcame him; he hadn’t touched himself in a very long time. Edward complied, letting go of Oswald’s back and taking himself into his right hand. Oswald took his other hand, shifting onto his left elbow for a moment to remove it from his back. He linked their fingers and pressed Edward’s hand back into the mattress, holding tight. Edward tightened his grip, surging upwards to kiss Oswald. 

Oswald continued rocking into him, feeling Edward’s leg pull harder on him while the other man gasped beneath him. Edward moaned as Oswald held him down against the sheets, pinning his hand beneath his own and licking into his mouth while his hips continued to push him back into the mattress. Edward clenched around him and wailed, breaking their kiss and tossing his head back against the mattress. Oswald watched the perfect ‘o’ of his mouth as he came, dark hair fanning out against the pillow. He put a hand in Edward’s hair to hold him there, hips picking up the pace slightly as his mouth descended onto the pale offering of his throat. 

“Oh, oh, oh dear,” Edward cried, stroking himself in time with Oswald’s thrusts as he continued leaking into his hand. Oswald sucked and licked at Edward’s neck while his orgasm approached, helped along by the sensation of Edward spasming around him while his own climax continued to shake him. He came with a grunt, driving his hips in hard as he latched his teeth into the crook of Edward’s neck. 

Edward pet his hair, humming, Oswald’s hips stuttering into him with the last of his climax before he stilled. He laid more fully on Edward, exhausted, both of their chests heaving. Too late, he realized he was now also covered in Edward’s release, coating his belly and chest. Oswald squeezed Edward’s hand again, and Edward squeezed back. He pressed a gentle kiss to Edward’s lips, not lingering too long. Oswald wanted him to catch his breath. He pulled out of Edward, tugging off the condom and tying it before standing and chucking it in the bin. Oswald turned back to Edward, who opened his arms invitingly. He bent over him, putting one knee on the bed and kissing Edward again.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered, heading for the bathroom. He located a clean washcloth and wet it, immediately heading back into bed with his lover. Edward looked a little confused when he first spied Oswald and the rag, then began smiling and giggling as Oswald ran it over his tummy.

“Ticklish?” Oswald teased, digging his fingers into Edward’s sides. Edward squirmed and kicked him involuntarily.

“Stop it, I’m too tired,” Edward laughed, trying to push Oswald’s hands away.

“Fine,” Oswald relented, dragging the cloth between Edward’s cheeks. He hissed. “Sore?”

“A bit. It’s fine,” Edward assured him. “Thank you.” Oswald wiped off his own stomach and dropped it onto the floor.

“I know you hate a mess,” Oswald reasoned. It suddenly occurred to him that Edward could have looked after _himself_ following their encounter. Why had he been so moved, so instinctively ready, to care for him? Edward smiled and turned those big brown eyes on him, and maybe Oswald understood why more than he was currently letting on.

“I wanted to thank you,” Oswald said. Edward’s brow furrowed. “For tonight… Mr. Leonard… Even what came before that. You’ve been very kind.”

“That… that wasn’t just a kindness, Oswald. And neither was this.” It wasn’t? Oswald’s old suspicions began to rise again. If it wasn’t kindness, it was a trade. Edward wanted something from him. He had wanted a mentor, he wanted to kill, he’d wanted sex. Where did that leave Oswald? Was he just an experiment, and when Edward had experienced everything he’d never had with another person they’d be done? The notion was disappointing. The very idea pathetically saddened him.

“I thought… I mean… I consider us to be friends,” Oswald said. Didn’t Edward consider them to at _least_ be friends, after the time they’d spent together? The things they’d shared? He wouldn’t just throw him away if Oswald was his friend. If he truly ‘liked’ him, as he’d claimed earlier.

“I don’t spread my legs for my friends!” Edward yelled, outraged. He pulled the sheets up, covering himself and putting a barrier between his body and Oswald. _Oh_. So Edward was, in fact, of a mind _opposite_ the direction he’d been thinking. They had been having two _very_ different conversations. Edward didn’t want to love him and leave him, didn’t want to be _just_ friends, he wanted this— _them_ — to be a _thing._

Well, if that didn’t sound astonishingly appealing. He tackled Edward to the bed and kissed him enthusiastically. Edward refused to kiss him back for a moment in his ire, but eventually gave in. Oswald cursed the sheet between them and ripped it out of the way, wanting to feel Edward’s skin against his. 

“You want to be mine?” Oswald asked, feeling something that could only be possessiveness beginning to burn through him.

“Only if you’ll be mine,” Edward demanded, shoving that wicked pointer finger harshly into Oswald’s sternum.

“Deal,” Oswald immediately agreed, bending to seal it with a kiss. His lips met Edward’s pointer finger again.

“This makes you my boyfriend, if that wasn’t clear,” Edward said. “That means no one else, and after tonight I don’t want any more hickies my coworkers can see. They’re not as stupid as they look, believe it or not.”

“Noted,” Oswald said, “and agreed.” He dodged Edward’s finger and began sucking another mark right on the edge of his jaw.

“Oswald!” Edward exclaimed, slapping at Oswald’s thigh. It did nothing to deter him. “I just told you—“

“You said nothing after tonight,” Oswald said. “I need to get to work if I want everyone to know you belong to someone else.”

“Don’t you care if they know?” Edward asked. 

“Do you?” Oswald responded, lifting his head. “I’ll stop if you’d rather keep this on the down low.”

“No, I— I’d like to be public,” Edward said. 

“Good,” Oswald smirked, bending to dig sharp teeth into his neck.

“Only—!” Edward gasped. Oswald’s head snapped back up to listen attentively. “Only… if I get to leave some on you.”

“You’re welcome to it,” Oswald growled, kissing him fiercely. “We’ve got all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please tell me! I am insecure and require at least one (1) gesture of affection per day to survive in this cruel, cruel world.


End file.
